


Wild Bird

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Girl Dream, Like, Multi, Title from Spitfire Grill, girl Dream is seriously an unused form, theres SO MUCH POTENTIAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: A royalty au with girl Dream!This is more wholesome than anything and I will be turning this into a series <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a new series called the Wild Bird verse!

The Arctic Empire was a cold kingdom in the north with perhaps the most ruthless rulers. With the exception of the second prince, Wilbur, the royal family exudes such striking and scarily violent energy. Even the youngest, the infant prince Tommy, exuded such violent vibes. Wilbur had seemed to be the only prince that was actually calm. But the crowned prince of the Arctic Empire, was born out of wedlock but was loved just the same. 

Born in the nether as a half piglin, Technoblade, the crowned prince, was not destined to be any royalty. But here he stood, about to take his father’s place as emperor of a war nation, a gold crown placed on top of his head and lined with beautiful jewels. There were some people in the empire that were opposed to Techno being their new emperor, finding it blasphemous that their ruler was not even fully human. The uproar and backlash to the emperor was extinguished when it was announced that Techno would be marrying the very beautiful Lady Dream of the Badlands, a southern faction that remained neutral. 

Lady Dream was an older sister first and a huntress second. She was the first daughter and only daughter of Schlatt, a well esteemed lord in the Badlands, with her younger brother Tubbo, being his second child. Dream was a beautiful young woman with dirty blonde hair pinned intricately on her head so there were no strays of a hair. Her green eyes a piercing pair of emeralds, and freckles adorn her sun kissed face. A lime green veil drapes over her face, shielding it from prying eyes. It was partly her decision, and partly her father’s decision to keep her face hidden from society until she gets married. 

Schlatt never intended to give his daughter up, considering she’s a very independent woman. But both the Lady of the Badlands and the Emperor of the Arctic Empire speak the same unspoken language; violence. The emperor held a competition of battle strats for an undisclosed prize. Lady Dream participated because she wanted to prove to the men of the empire that anyone can fight, even with a veil over her face.

The tourney style ended with the finalist, Lady Dream, going against the Empire’s very own emperor. The council opposed the idea of their Emperor participating in such an event, but Techno fully intended to win. The Lady will get a reward regardless, because she indeed deserved it. But because she was already of noble status in the Badlands, money was not on the table. Instead, it was a hand in marriage.

Neither seemed to mind the idea of marriage. Both very much marvelled at each other’s strategy of fighting and wanted to see more.

After 10 long and gruelling rounds, Techno had finally won the competition, and it ended with Lady Dream holding a hand out in solidarity. Naturally, the pink haired, piglin hybrid smiled and took her hand, shaking it before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He saw her veil move when she huffed in amusement.

He leaned over to her and whispered into her ear “I hope you don’t mind the prize being marriage. I just don’t think you would accept any amount of money.” 

“You would be correct,” she whispered back. “Lady Dream.”

“Emperor Techno though you probably knew that.” 

Dream smiled, though the veil hid it well.

  
  


The two announced their marriage and the empire rejoiced that their horrid emperor finally found a suitable Lady to marry, even though they have never seen her face. They will have blind trust that the veiled woman is beautiful enough.

  
  
  


The two married during the winter, both wearing light blue. It was the first time the empire had seen Lady Dream’s face, when the emperor had lifted the veil out of the way to seal their matrimony with a kiss. She was beautiful. Her eyes of piercing emeralds staring lovingly at her newly deemed husband. Techno was a lucky man.

Later that wedding night, they consummated their wedding vows in bed, a passionate night for the two 20 year old rulers. Both of them being so young and hormonal and repressed gave them a lot of heat in bed, to the point where they kept at it for the full night, and the servant that went to wake the two up couldn’t really wake them, as they were very much passed and fucked out.

At least the emperor was satiated.

  
  


Weeks after that passionate night, the new empress Dream found herself waking up nauseous and throughout the day would be very fatigued. The married couple passed it off as perhaps food poisoning. But everyday after that would continue with the morning sickness, then food cravings and mood swings.

Dream took a trip to the palace doctor to establish her symptoms and the doctor gave a great smile. “Your highness, congratulations! You are having a child.”

The empress looked at the doctor, shocked. She blinked and exhaled. “I…. I am what?” 

“You’re having a child! You’re pregnant! You’re bringing an heir to the empire!” 

The doctor seemed very overjoyed with the discovery of the empress’s pregnancy, but the empress was more shocked than ever. Never in her life had thought she would have children. Well, untrue, she has pictured herself with a child. But to be fair, she thought it would be later in her future, like in her late twenties, not when she was just freshly turned 20.

Dream obligated to keep this a secret as long as she could. She masked her nausea well and her eating habits became more controlled. It was easy to hide her pregnancy for the first few weeks.

Around the fourth month, the beginning of her second trimester, however, she cracked. Her father and brother were visiting her from the Badlands, Tubbo being very excited to see his big sister and Schlatt wanting to see his ‘little’ girl since after the wedding.

The two chatted idly with Tubbo in Dream’s arms. Schlatt was talking about how Sapnap and George miss Dream, and have been wanting to visit since the wedding as well but had to fulfill their duties as knights. Dream offered for them to be royal guards, just so they could stop whining. Schlatt chuckled at this.

“I’m so glad you haven’t lost your sense of humor, Dream.” Schlatt said. “You know I was worried. I mean, you turned 20 right as the competition began and suddenly you’re married and an empress. Slow down there kiddo!”

Dream laughed nervously, adjusting Tubbo so he was sitting on her lap. “Yeah… I’m growing up so fast.” She joked.

“Yeah, next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you’re pregnant. Then I’ll really faint!”

“About that, dad…” Dream said softly, and looked at Schlatt with a sheepish smile. Schlatt looked at her smile and then started processing it.

The ram hybrid blinked and shook his head. “You’re pregnant?” Dream bit her bottom lip and nodded. “Holy shit! Don’t repeat that, Tubbo - but holy shit Dream, you’re already having a baby? Wait…. you just got married four months ago.”

“Dad, oh my gods, we didn’t do anything prior to the wedding. I can’t say the same thing about after though…”

“I don’t wanna know the details, I’m just surprised that this happened so soon.” Schlatt said and observed his daughter. “That’s what was different about you.”

“It’s obvious?!” Dream panicked.

She saw her father shake his head with a laugh. “Not for a first time parent. Be glad Techno is a first time father.” Schlatt said.

Dream sighed softly in relief and she looked at her brother. “You hear that Tubbo? You’re going to be an uncle.” She cooed to him, but she didn’t get much of a response from him.

  
  


The next person to find out about the pregnancy was Wilbur, surprisingly enough. Though, it was expected considering he was a father as well, to a boy named Fundy who was only 5 years old. It was a week after Schlatt’s visit, and on an afternoon stroll, Dream had past by Wilbur.

“Dream, my dear sister-in-law!” Wilbur greeted, his son Fundy by his side, watching a butterfly occasionally fly by. “I have a question for you.”

“Okay. And what could that be?” Dream asked, smiling at her brother-in-law and nephew.

“How far along are you?” This caused Dream to halt everything, looking at Wilbur with wide eyes. “Like, in your pregnancy. How far along are you?”

“How did you know?” 

“Well, Fundy maybe my only son, but I think I can spot a pregnant woman.” 

“Oh my goodness… I don’t know how much time before it gets obvious…” 

“Which brings me back to my question: how far along are you?” Wilbur asked again.

“Four,” answered the empress.

“Four?! Oh dear, you won’t be able to hide this from Techno any longer.” Wilbur said and bit his bottom lip.

“I was afraid of that.”

“Afraid? Dream, I know that the initial thought of having a baby is fear, but you must also know that in the end, it’s worth it.” Wilbur said, a hand on his sister-in-law’s shoulder. “Take for instance, Fundy!” Wilbur picked the toddler up and held the fox hybrid in his arms. “When Sally told me she was pregnant, I was scared out of my wits end because I was not married to her, nor was I ever planning to marry her. She wasn’t a monogamous person and I wouldn’t blame her, commitment is not for everyone. But I was still upset when she just left Fundy at the palace doorstep and left without a word. But if anyone were to lay a harming hand on Fundy, I would ram my sword so far up their arse they will be throwing up blood.”

Dream paled at Wilbur’s sudden bloodthirst, and she unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. “And I guarantee that when that child is born, you will say the same thing.”

“I-... thank you Wilbur. That helped me a bit.” Dream said and smiled.

“You’re welcome. I best be off now, Fundy is getting restless.”

  
  


That night, Dream sat in bed, wearing her nightgown and reading a book while she waited for her husband to return from the bathroom. She had one hand holding the book and the other gently cradling her small yet visible bump. She intended to tell Techno of her pregnancy, having newfound confidence in Wilbur’s oddly helpful words.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her husband leave the bathroom and join her in bed. Closing the book and setting it on the bedside table, Dream turned to give Techno a kiss on the cheek repeatedly. The emperor chuckled and held his wife close as she kissed his face.

“You’re being very affectionate tonight. Is there something you wish to tell me?” Techno asked as Dream pulled away. He watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously and in turn made him nervous.

“I’m… pregnant.” She said carefully, her voice shaking a bit as she completely pulled back from Techno’s embrace.

“Pregnant? Like… you’re having a baby? You’re having my baby?” Dream laughed nervously and she nodded. She didn’t know what to expect, but getting pulled into a passionate kiss from the piglin hybrid definitely wasn’t one of them. “Dream, this… this is amazing!”

“You’re not mad?”

“No! Why would I be mad? This is great news” Techno told her, brushing a bit of Dream’s hair behind her ear.

The empress relaxed at this and she cuddled close to her husband, resting her head on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart, possibly from excitement. She felt Techno wrap his arms around her waist protectively and laid a hand on her stomach. Happily, Dream closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, listening to her husband’s heartbeat.

  
  
  


The royal family announced the exciting news of the pregnancy, and by the seventh month, they held an event where the nobles of both nations gave the unborn child gifts of clothes, jewelry and whatnot. Nobel women gushed over the empress’s baby bump while the Nobel men congratulated the emperor for his soon-to-be heir.

Everything seemed to go smoothly, too smoothly that is. It was too good for something this pure. The aura of the room seemed to darken when the doors opened forcefully, and a hooded old woman walked into the throne room before the emperor and empress. Dream squeezed Techno’s hand tightly and shifted in her throne.

“State your country and gift.” One of the lords told the old woman, and she glanced over at the empress.

“L’Manburg, your highnesses. And my gift for the heir to the Arctic throne is revenge. Revenge for my country that this nation has continued to destroy from the inside. My gift for the heir is a curse.” The old woman, who now is revealed as a witch, pulled down her hood. A sudden chill ran through Dream’s body, and she shivered violently, hunching over with her arms around her stomach in an attempt to protect the unborn baby. “The curse is for you to discover!” The Witch exclaimed with a cackle.

“Guards! Detain this witch!” Techno ordered. The guards advanced in the Witch, but the old woman cackled once more, and with a wave of her cloak, she disappeared. She leaves the throne room dumbfounded, with the empress whimpering and shivering. “Dream, are you okay?” The emperor asked his wife.

Dream looked up at her husband and nodded, sitting up on her throne. “I’m fine…. I was just.. cold..” she said. “But that was all.”

“I’m going to have the doctor check you over, just in case.” Techno said, kissing her head and helping stand up. Dream had a little bit of difficulty standing up due to her distended stomach, but she managed to will herself up.

  
  
  
  


The doctor had checked her over after the event to ensure that nothing physical happened to her or the baby. Confidently, the doctor said that the baby seemed alive and healthy, relaxing the two expecting parents.

  
  
  


By the ninth month, Dream had a full stomach and still no sign of this curse. It made the couple doubt the honesty of the Witch’s curse, which made the two even more excited for the arrival of their baby.

Techno was off doing business with the council while Dream was with Wilbur and Phil, talking of the future for the family. Dream suddenly felt a tightening in her stomach and she winced softly. The two men in the room looked at her with concern etched on their faces. There was another, more painful spark that caused Dream to gasp and her knees buckled. 

Quickly, Wilbur was at his sister-in-law’s side, holding her steady and close. “Dream…? Is it… time?” He asked her.

“I… don’t know. It could just be a false alarm.” Dream said, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. “I’ve been having a lot of those.” She said. Dream tried breathing the pain away before another more painful contraction began, lasting longer. The empress gripped onto Wilbur’s bicep tightly as she doubled over in pain and whined again. “No… no it’s definitely time. Oh gods, IT HURTS!” She cried in pain. 

“Shit… I’ll go get Techno. Will, you take Dream to their room. Tell a guard to get the midwife.” Phil told his son calmly. Wilbur nodded and he started to direct the empress back to the chambers, while Phil rushed out to the court to get Techno.

Wilbur, while directing Dream to her chambers, told a passing guard to get the midwife fast. As he guided her, he held one of her hands so that she could squeeze it when she felt the most pain. 

  
  
  


Phil had gone to the courtroom where Techno and the councilmen were working through business. “Sorry for the inconvenience, gentlemen.” He told the councilmen politely before turning to Techno. “Dream’s gone in labor. I had Wilbur take her to your chambers and a guard is getting the midwife.” 

The piglin hybrid immediately stood up. “Gentlemen this meeting has been dismissed.” Techno said. Phil had taken Techno to the chambers where Wilbur was coaching Dream through her breathing as she sat on the bed. The pinkette walked over to his wife and sat next to her, taking one of her hands. “I’m here Dream. You’re doing great.”

The empress looked up at Techno as she breathed away her contraction. She gave him a small smile. “I’m glad you’re here, darling.” Dream said quietly, holding his hand tightly. She suddenly squeezed it and groaned loudly in pain.

The midwife, a sheep hybrid by the name of Puffy, quickly entered the chambers and rushed over to the Empress. “Your grace, I assume you’re doing well?” The white haired woman said before ordering her assistants to retrieve water and a blanket. “Let’s see how far off you are.” Puffy said before pulling up the comforter to see how dilated Dream was. Her eyes widened and she looked to one of her assistants. “Get the blankets and water fast. Okay your highness, on the count of three I need you to give me a big push.”

“So soon?!” Dream exclaimed and held Techno and Wilbur’s hands tightly. 

“The baby wants out right now, so please push on three. One, two, three-“ The empress squeezed her husband and brother-in-law’s hands impossibly tight and began to push. She cried out in pain and threw her head back. “That’s it, your highness! Keep pushing!” Dream gave another push and she started screaming in pure pain. Wilbur had to tap out because he felt his hand crunching under Dream’s vice grip. Phil had to take over for Wilbur, grabbing the empress’s other hand. “Give me one more big push your highness!” Puffy urged, causing Dream to push one more time with a scream, her grip on both her husband and father-in-law’s hands tightening more. The room was then filled with the cries of something else and the tension in the room suddenly lifted. There was a moment of silence as Puffy cleaned up the newborn baby, and swaddled the baby. “Congratulations your highnesses, it’s a healthy baby boy!” 

Dream panted heavily as she was handed the newborn baby. “A boy….” She said softly with a smile and looked up at Techno. “We have a boy!”

The piglin hybrid emperor smiled gently and nodded. “He’s perfect. You did amazing my love.” He said and kissed Dream on the head.

“Have you two though of a name for him?” Phil asked quietly with a gentle smile. 

“We’ve decided on the name Ranboo.” Dream said softly, looking at Techno who nodded and smiled.

  
  
  


The baby boy was a combination of his mother and father and his own person. His right eye was emerald green like his mother whilst his left eye was crimson red like his father. It was interesting how this heterochromia occurred, but neither parent was unsettled.

Ranboo was highly loved and was often lulled to sleep easily by his mother’s singing. He was nicknamed Wild Bird by her, and was a very affectionate name.

The emperor and empress thought the Witch was bluffing with her curse, because they were instead blessed with the perfect baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall child has a nightmare and Dream comes to his rescue and is a good mom.

The night brought silence in the palace. The emperor and empress of the Arctic empire laid in their bed, cuddled close together and fast asleep. Their three year old son, Ranboo was asleep in his nursery, connected to their room for quickest access. Unlike a lot of royal families where children are only used to be heirs and continue the bloodline, being taken care of by nannies, Dream and Techno wanted to be active parents and have their son close.

Their sleep was interrupted when a cry from the nursery woke them up. “Mommy! Daddy!”

Techno hummed softly and nudged his wife. “Your son is awake, my love.” He muttered to her.

Dream groaned and she got up from bed, walking over to the nursery connected to their room. As she adjusted her vision, she turned on the small lamp and looked to her teary eyed son. “Ranboo, dear. What’s wrong?” She asked and walked over to the boy’s bed.

Ranboo practically jumped into his mother’s arms and buried his face in her chest and cried. “I had a nightmare. I w-was being taken away and you and daddy were on the floor not moving.” The child sobbed, looking up at Dream with his large and watery heterochromatic eyes.

“Shhh there there, my little wild bird. It was just a nightmare.” Dream cooed softly in reassurance. “Daddy and I are safe, and no one will ever take you from us. We wouldn’t even allow it.”

This didn’t settle Ranboo’s mind though, as he then buried his face deeper into her chest. Sighing, Dream held the boy close. “Would you like to sleep with your daddy and I?” She asked and watched her son nod his head. Giggling softly, she stood up from the bed, Ranboo in her arms and returned to her and her husband’s room.

Dream had set Ranboo on the large bed, and the boy crawled over to his father who groaned and opened his eyes. “I don’t remember having a third bed-mate, Dream.” Techno said as he scooped his son into his arms.

The blonde woman chuckled and slipped into bed as well. “Well suck it up, love. Ranboo had a nightmare and he needs us right now.” She said and through the comforter over her and Ranboo.

The pinkette nodded and planted a kiss on his wife’s lips and another on his son’s head.

“Mommy? Can you sing the lullaby?” The innocent voice asked and Dream’s heart absolutely melted.

“Of course dear.” She said, getting an armful of a toddler. The boy snuggled close to Dream, and felt the blonde woman come through his black and white hair with her hand. “ _Sing a lonely child song,_

_Pockets full of rye,_

_To the only wild bird,_

_‘Neath the northern sky._

_Fold your tires wings a while,_

_You will wake to fly…_

_Wild bird.”_

Ranboo relaxed and looked up at his mother with his large eyes, Techno watching his wife as well as she gently sang for their son. “ _Dream a dream of lifting up_

_From this hollow tree._

_Fly a circle ‘round the sun,_

_High above the sea._

_When you reach the farther shore,_

_Then you will be free…_

_Wild bird._

_Looking below you,_

_What do you see?_

_Lone wild bird,_

_Is it me?”_

Ranboo’s eyes started to flutter shut, yawning softly at his mother's soft and sweet voice.

“ _Wild bird, oh wild bird_

_Tell me what to do._

_If I were a wild bird,_

_Could I fly with you?_

_And turn a ring around the moon,_

_Rest here when we’re through…_

_Wild bird…”_

The toddler was now fast asleep, and Dream slowly laid him in between her and Techno. Her husband looked at her in the eyes, falling in love all over again. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently.

The two rulers cuddled with their son and fell asleep with him, the rest of the night quiet and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is special to me. I played Shelby in Spitfire Grill (the musical where the song comes from) and the scene for this song is Shelby comforting Percy (the main character) with this lullaby.


End file.
